Happily Ever After Jacob
by LoveThemedPianist
Summary: Jacob X Renesmee. I'm on Team Jacob and I want him to have a happy ending too! Rated M for violence, and future lemons . . Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I don't own the "Twlight Saga" they are owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Pairing: JacobxRenesmee

A/N: First chapter takes place at the end of "Breaking Dawn" just before the 'fight'.

Chapter One: Run

"Renesmee remember what I told you." Bella looked her daughter in the eyes, and the girl stared back.

"Yes Mama."

"Good-"

"Bella, this is what you kept from me?" Edward asked in awe.

"No, this is what I kept from Aro." Turning to Jake, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "When the fight starts, and they are ALL distracted. Take her and run. Run to the reservation. From there she has what you need to fly."

"Bella I-"

"Jacob," It was Edward that spoke this time, "You are the only one that we can trust her with. Our fates will be the same no matter what. Whatever happens, we do together."

"You'll take care of her won't you Jake?" Bella questioned, wanting to be reassured before she let her daughter go off with her best friend.

"Of course Bella. I...love her. Not in the 'right' way yet. But I really do care about her safety. It's a top priority for me."

"Thank you Jake."

"Anytime Bella. You know that though." He kissed the top of her head, and then lifted Renesmee onto his shoulders. Edward then stepped forward, moving closer to Jacob.

"Thank you. My friend...my son." With that the four did an about face. "This is it." Bella interlaced her fingers with her husbands.

"Wherever you go..I will go."

"I'm not leaving you." He held his eye contact with her, and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

xxxx

"JAKE!!" The wolf jumped suddenly. Peering around. The girl sat in the middle of all the chaos, crying. Their eyes met and she held her arms out to him. Instinctively Jacob ran to her, scooping her onto his back and glancing around. He saw Bella and Edward side by side, hoding their own against the Volturi. Jake started pulling her away from the crowd back towards La Push.

"I'm not ready. I want Mommy!" Jake's heart nearly broke in two.

xxxx

The russet colored wolf slid the little girl down onto the ground he stared at her for a moment before scampering off behind a tree, and stumbling out a moment later, fully clothed and human.

"Are you ok?" He asked, picking her up.

"Yes."

"Ok, where are we going Nessie?" The little girl opened the back pack she had with her. _Dora. How cute._ Jacob thought to himself. "Passports?" she nodded.

"And..Mommy said to give you this." Handing him a folded peice of paper, Jacob hoped that this would explain more.

_Jacob, _

_Time is short, so I have to hurry. These passports are good to get you out of the country. Anyone asks you're her step-father. Read all the info. on the passports before you leave. Go straight to Port Angeles. Ask for Peter Creely. He'll take you where you need to go. I love you Jake. Take care of her, I know you will. Edward would send his love if he knew about this. Tell her everything when the time is right, if I'm not there to do it for you. She loves you Jacob, she just doesn't know how much yet. Be safe._

_Love Always,_

_Your Bestfriend Bella._

Jacob slid the note into his pocket and glared at the ground.

"Jake?" Renesmee's voice pulled him from his mindless void.

"C'mon. We've got to go."

xxxx

"Excuse me sir. Sir! Can I help you?" A lady who looked to be about twenty or so flagged Jacob down and pulled him aside once they stepped inside the airport. She smiled seductivly and winked at him. "Can I get you anything?" She inquired. Jake bit back a grimace but smiled.

"Yes. I need to see Peter Creely."

"Of course. Right away."

xxxx

"Are you Jacob Wolfe?"

"Jacob...Wolfe? Oh yes. I'm sorry."

"Then this must be little Vanessa. Bella told me all about you. Strap yourselves in."

"Are we the only ones on this plane."

"Well of course sir. It's the Cullens' personal jet." Jacob's eyes widened slightly as he gripped Renesmee in front of him.

"I see. And where are we headed?"

"Isle Esme."

"Isle Esme?" Jacob repeated out loud.

"Yes. Oh, before we take off, Miss. Bella told me to give this to you. Said it was of great importance." _Another note? Jeez Bella. _Renesmee was soon asleep, her tiny head resting against Jacobs bicept. He smiled, and pulled out the note that peter had given him earlier. Reading it to himself...

_Dear Jacob,_

_Well knowing you you're already getting tired of these notes, but I can assure you this isn't the last of them. _He grinned, so like Bella. _You're on the Cullens personal Jet and on your way to Isle Esme, a wedding present to Esme, Edwards mother, from Carslisle, Edwards father. Enjoy it. But remember to be inconspicuous as well. We Love You._

_Bella and Edward. _

"Oh Bella." Jake sighed, "If only you could be here with us."

xxxx

"Mr.Wolfe? Mr.Wolfe?" Jacob shook awake, "I'm sorry to disrupt your slumber sir but..we've arrived." Nodding Jacob picked up Renesmee and cradled her carefully into his arms. "Be safe."

"You as well."

"Goodbye little one." Peter smiled watching to two fade into the blackness.

"Ok Bella, where now?" Then he saw a light. Following he reached a house after a small amount of time. "Just like the Cullens. Can't undersize on anything. Oh, great ANOTHER note." Jacob huffed pulling the paper from the door.

_Jake- Welcome to the house. Stay till you feel safe enough to leave. All the phone numbers are inside on the fridge. Workers come by once every week to clean, and stock the fridge so don't be shy. There is also clothing for both of you. Love, Bella. Ps. this is the last note. )_

"Jake?" Renesmee stirred lightly.

"Hello. We've already landed, you missed that part. We're at the house. It's time for bed Nessie."

xxxx

It hadn't taken Jacob long to find the bedrooms for each of them.

"Night Renesmee."

"Goodnight Jacob." Kissing her forehead Jacob turned out the lights. This would be a true test..for both of them. Walking down the hallway Jacob rested in his bed before being awoken.

"YOU!" He hissed into the darkness.

(A/N: Well that was chapter one. Hope you liked it R&R What you thought!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga", that is owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Two: Demitri.

**Recap: "YOU!" He hissed into the darkness...**

xxxx

"Ah, I would be quiet if I were you. Wouldn't want anything happening to miss. Renesmee now would we?" Demitri smiled.

"You're the tracker aren't you? How did you track us? How did you even get here?" Jacob was seething.

"Quite simple actually _dog. _My job was to make sure the child didn't leave the area. And when I couldn't smell her anymore I began to panic. So I began to follow your scent remembering that she was last with you. And voulia. I'm here. Now as for how I got here, that's another story. Aro only mentioned to bring the girl back alive. I don't think he would mind at all if I killed you."

"Get the hell out! Before I kill you!" Jacob was trembling terribly, trying to maintain his control.

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted to dog! You're not strong enough."

"I'll rip you to peices. No one touches her without my consent ass hole."

"Oh really? Should I just take her then? And leave you here whallowing? Knowing that you failed to protect your mate?" Jacobs eyes widened. "That's right mutt. I know all about your 'imprinting' and such. A useless tool in my opinion. Good for abosolutely nothing except for tying a man down."

"You don't know what you're talking about leech! Being tied down isn't what happens. I love her and if you take her away from me, I wil search the Earth forever until I hunt you down."

"Ew, just like a werewolf. So much like a pedophile. She's only what? 5 months old? And matured to no more than 5 years." Jacob chuckled.

"For someone who's been around as long as you have, you sure are pretty stupid."

"What did you say mutt?"

"I called you an idiot."

"I'll kill you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try." Jacob boasted.

"Such a beautiful house shouldn't be smeared with dog blood. Shall we take this outside?" Cautiously Jacob nodded, proceeding to follow the vampire to the gardens. "There, much better."

"This should be interesting." Jake mumbled pulling his shirt off. He surely wasn't going to fight him in his human form.

"Stripping? For me? You're too kind."

"You're sick. Sorry pal. It's just you and your hand tonight. That is..if I let you keep them."

(A/n: The battle will be in the next chapter just had to squeeze this in. Sorry for any disappointments. R&R.)


	3. Chapter 3

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga", that is owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Three: Dont!

**Recap: "You're sick. Sorry pal. It's just you and your hand tonight. That is...if I let you keep them."**

xxxx

Demitri flung at Jacob, who instantly phased lunging forward also, teeth bared. Manuvering to the side, Jacob skimmed his arm skidding to a halt and turning quickly to re-face his apponent.

"Nicely done. But I'm afraid that's the last you'll taste of me tonight mongrel." Demitri gave a sinister laugh before disappearing into the darkness. _Shit! Where'd he go? Keep your head Jake. Use your senses. _Closing his eyes he focused, _There!_ He he turned to late. Demitri already had his arms around Jakes neck before he could do anything about his. His thick claws scratched mercelissly at the earth, trying to break his hold. Finally letting go the vampire stood over the wolf. "Lights...out!" and that was it. Jacob lost all conciousness.

xxxx

Stepping away from the lump of fur, Demitri returned into the house. "Renesmee." He called in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, little Renesmee." _Ugh, where'd that brat go?! I could smell her not two seconds ago! _"Now is not the time to be coy little girl." Still no answer, "You are testing my patience." Nothing. Slamming his hand into the wall, he created a small crater. "This isn't the end!" He swore backing out of the house, "I'll find you! He can't protect you forever!"

xxxx

"Jake. Jake. Jake!" The voice wa sbecoming more and more urgent to his ears. His name, but who? No one was around. "Jake please wake up!"

"Ness?"

"Jake!" She exclaimed smiling brightly. He winced his eyes open to see the girl above him. She was taller, leaner, her hair had grown a substantual amount.

"Good God, how long was I out?" He inquired giving her a once over.

"Since last night." She looked at him once more, "What..are..you looking at?"

"You."

"Oh, yeah." She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Another growth spurt I'm assuming?" She gave a nod. "Is he still here?" He asked suddenly remembering the previous evenings events.

"No. He left last night."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I was hiding. He did get pretty mad. He punched the wall. Made a hole like...this big." She stretched her arms out, and he gave a depp laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Jake! I'm bein serious. It's friggin huge! You have to come see it!"

"Alright alright. Slow down before you rip my arm off princess."

"Oops." She blushed lightly, and he laughed again.

"You're something else." He mussed her hair up a bit.

xxxx

"So, how old are you now?"

"Umm...eight."

"Eight? Already? You were only five yesterday."

"You forget that I'm not normal." She said almost sadly.

"Hey, look at me." She shook her head, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, look at me." His voice rose full of authority. Her brown pools timidly met his."Being normal is boring. Being different, that's awesome. You and me we're so lucky to be different."

"There's nothing special about me. I'm a freak."

"Who said that?" Jacob asked infuriated.

"De...de.mitri." She shook slightly.

"I'm sorry Ness. It just gets under my skin that someone would tell you that. You are not a freak, ok? And anyone that thinks so..well..they're just jealous ok? Don't worry about it. He's a nobody. He's the freak."

"But..there's no one like me."

"That's not true there's that..Nahal...Naheaul...whatever that kid. You're not alone. You have people around you that love you very much."

"Like who?"

"Your Mom, and your Dad think the world of you. They love you so much Renesmee. And your Aunt Rosalie, and Alice. And then there's your Uncles Emmett and Jasper. Your granfathers Charlie and Carslisle. And Esme loves you too. Zafrina and all them."

"And you?"

"Yes, I love you too." He said. The girl smiled and embraced him tightly. "If only you knew how much." He thought to himself as he continued to hold Renesmee in his arms.

(A/N: Well that was chapter three. Let me know whatcha thought!! R&R people R&R!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga". Owned and copyrgithed by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Four: Family

**Recap: "If only you knew how much." He though to himself as he continued to hold Renesmee in his arms...**

xxxx

"Are you hungry Nessie?" The girl shook her bronze locks, and they strayed from their place. "You're so weird." Jacob commented. in defense Renesmee stuck her tongue out at him before gently sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "Hey, ouch! You're getting stronger."

"Baby."

"You wish." Jacob rolled his eyes before pouring some oranje juice into a glass for himself, "Sure you don't want some?"

"Animals!" Jake wrinkled his nose.

"You want blood, huh?" It wasn't really a question, he already knew the answer still Renesmee shook her head in enthusiasm. "Wonderful. I'm living with the youngest dracula."

"I'm not that bad." She whined to him.

"I suppose. C'mon before it gets dark again."

Stepping outside the house Jacob glanced at the sun.

"Ok we've only got an hour before it sets then we have to be back here. Can you be quick about this?" She nodded again and darted into the woods. "Nessie! Wait for me!"

"Renesmee?" No answered. "Dammit where is she!" He sniffed the air. Nothing.

"Jake!" He jumped at the shrill cry but ran in the general direction all the same.

"Are you o...k? Edward? Bells? When'd you get here?" Edward smiled at him as Bella continued to play with Renesmee.

"Hey Jacob. Good to see you. You're ok right?"

"Yeah. Been pretty uneventful since the first night." Quirking an eyebrow Jacob stared at Edward while thinking everything. _Demitri followed us here. Well I guess you call it tracking or whatever. Anyhow he followed us and knocked my unconcious. He must've come inside looking for Nessie, but she was well hidden. He couldn't even smell her. And then she woke me up in the morning, all mtaured to an eight year old. Scary huh?_

"Yes I suppose it is. Being the father of a teen, at an eternal seven-teen will be most intriguing."

"Oh c'mon Edward, it'll be worse for me. I'm only eight-teen-"

"Nine-teen." Jacob and Edward corrected. She rolled her gold eyes and flipped her hair.

"Yeah, just rub that in my face Edward."

"Sorry, love. Ok so eternally eight-teen. Still what was your point?"

"Well you've been at this alot longer than I have and you're actually what one hundred and...seven." Edward sighed yet nodded all the same, "See! Give me some credit."

"Woah! My Dad's one hundred and seven. And my Mom's nine-teen. That'll take some getting used to."

"Oh hush Jacob. We're not your parents yet." Bella scowled.

"Well guys I don't mean to be a kill joy or anything but erm...it's gonna be dark in a matter of minutes so could we move this along inside the house maybe?"

xxxx

"So how did you guys get away from all that mess?" Jacob inquired. Renesmee was sound asleep in Edwards arms, and Jacob was eating while Bella rested on the couch."

"It was a very strenuous journey for her." Edward replied, inclining his head towards Bella. "She's tired."

"Am not." Came the gruff reply from the sofa.

"Of course love. Well Jacob, we basically saw things winding down. They probably could have used our abilities but we wanted to get to you guys as fast as possible."

"How did I not hear the plane landing." Edward only laughed.

"Because we swam. Notice our clothes are wet?"

"Well more like mildly damp."

"Yes well being the fastest," Jacob growled lightly, "Ok being one of the fastest does have it's good points. Jacob do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yeah go ahead."

"Are you planning on going back to school."

"Oh, not this again!" Jacob grumbled.

"I'm not here to lecture you, it's just an honest question. I'm curious really."

"Eventually. When things...slow down."

"Things have slowed down." Edward answered transfering Renesmee into Bella's arms before returning to the table.

"It's just...with her. I..-"

"You don't want to miss anything. I understand. What if you took classes online. Then you could still be here for her, but you wouldn't get too behind in your school work either. I could even help you...if you needed it of course."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Good. We'll enroll you as soon as we get back. And I completely understand you're insecurities. With the way she matures...I do not blame you."

"Thanks Edward."

"I'm going to take her up to bed." Bella announced.

"I'll be up to tuck her in, in a second." Edward replied.

"Daddy." Renesmee cooed.

"I'll be right there." He called over his shoulder. "Well, goodnight Jacob. You need some rest just as much as she does."

"Yeah. Night Edward." Watching the pair climb the stairs, little girl in arm Jacob felt something pull at his chest. He wasn't going to be number one for Renesmee anymore. Her parents were back and he would be pushed out of the picture.

(A/N: Awww...poor jacob. Well R&R plzez! lol. .)


	5. Chapter 5

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga" they are owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Five: Give Us This

**Recap: And he would be pushed out of the picture...**

xxxx

"Momma! Higher!" Everyone was outside. Bella and Renesmee were below deck on the swings, while Jacob watched from the patio. Edward came out to join him moments later.

"Higher?" Bella asked.

"Funny watching them isn't it. They look so much alike."

"Yes." Jacob remarked, keeping his eye sight on Renesmee.

"Jacob I can't thank you enough for taking care of Nessie while we were away."

"It's not a problem."

"No, I really think that you deserve a huge thank you. We couldn't have trusted her to anyone else. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Jacob decided against arguing again. Sinking deeper into the chair he watched as Edward joined the two below him. They were..a family in which he was not a part.

xxxx

Renesmee was growing like a weed. She now had the body of a pre-teen. Edward and Bella had been on Isle Esme with Renesmee and Jacob for two weeks.

"Oh they grow up so fast." Bella remembered Esme chiding when they had the family on the phone.

"So when do we get to see the little rugrat again?" Emmett teased.

"I'm not a rugrat Emmett." There was a pregnant silence as the Cullen family took in her new voice.

"Look who told you." Rosalie laughed, soon joined by the rest of the clan.

"We'll be returning home soon." Edward announced. Jacob inwardly cringed.

"Is the dog still there?"

"Rosalie his name is Jacob!" Renesmee corrected. "And he's my best friend so stop it!" Bella smiled like a proud parent at Renesmee. Rosalie was silent for the rest of the conversation.

xxxx

"What do you want to do today princess?" Edward asked.

"Can we...go to the beach?"

"Surely. Your mother's been dying to go anyways."

"Just a step ahead of you dear." Bella walked past Edward, already suited up in a number that he found quite the turn on, "Use the right head Edward. We'll see you later." Renesmee giggled and raced her Mother to the sandy shoreline.

xxxx

"Wow." Jacob snickered, looking up from his book.

"Have fun?" _You wanted to tap that._

"Of course I did." Both men chuckled. "Jacob are you ok? You seem more..reserved these days."

"Yeah. Fine."

"You know you can talk to us right?"

"Sure, sure." He mumbled.

"Jacob, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." He closed the book and pushed it back onto the shelf where it was cradled between "Wuthering Heights", and "Romeo and Juliet".

"You feel left out don't you?"

"Nah, it's cool."

"I'm really sorry about that Jacob. I know Bella feels the same way. But..we've only got a little time left before she'll be yours..forever. I mean it feels like I wasn't even a Dad that long. She just...matured so fast on all of us. Jacob, just be patient a little while longer. You'll see. She won't be treating you the same. Promise. Just give us this time."

"I know. I've just missed the time that I used to spend with her. She never calls for me or anything anymore."

"She still wants you in her life you know. She misses how close you guys were. And part of me is upset at myself for coming here so soon and ruining that for you two."

"That's not your fault Edward. And don't tell Bella that's how you feel. I'd never hear the end of it." Again they laughed together before slowly walking to join the girls on the beach.

"Jake!" Renesmee called, as soon as the man was in sight. She ran to him and picked her up swinging her around lightly. Edward gave him a look that seemed to say I-told-you-so. Jacob only smiled and set his daughter down. "Are you coming in the water with me?"

"Don't think so squirt."

"Awwww..." She pouted lightly and Jacob looked at Edward who nodded.

"I mean but for you..I guess I could."

"Yes!" She pumped a fist and ran, "Race ya."

"Cheater!" Jake yelled from behind her.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Bells." He called back as he ran by. She curled an eyebrow and lifted her sunglasses "What on Earth?"

"Hello love."

"Hi Edward. What's Jake doing?"

"Swimming."

"In his boxers?"

"She can't tell the difference."

"Mhm."

"Oh, Bella stop being the skepticle parent. They're fine."

"I know I just...we don't have her for that much longer." He pulled his wife into his lap and inhaled her scent.

"I know darling. I love you."

"I love you too." They went in for a kiss.

"Aw! C'mon you two, in front of the kid?" Jake laughed, jokingly covering Renesmee's eyes.

"Jake! I'm not little anymore!"

"Yeah, sure sure."

"Humph, meanie." She pouted.

"Typicaly pre-teen." He smiled.

"What Jake you don't remeber being a pain in the ass?" Bella joked.

"Bella language in front of your daughter!" Jacob reminded. Edward even looked a little shocked.

"Oops. Sorry." Everyone broke out laughing.

(A/N: Yay finally a happy ending for a chappie. ok R&R what ya thought!)


	6. Chapter 6

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. They are owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer)

Chapter Six: Unca' Jake?

(A/N: Okay, so a thank you to all my reviewers, "story fave.", "fave. author", and "story alerters", lol.

inserts list...an especial thank you to baby-bird7-I do want to keep my hands thank you . So this chapter is dedicated to baby-bird7 enjoy.)

**Recap: "Oops sorry." Everyone broke out laughing...**

xxxx

"Mom are you guys leaving already?" Renesmee questioned as Bella tossled her hair in the mirror.

"We're not all leaving. You and Jake are staying. Just Daddy and I."

"Oh good! I like it here alot."

"What not ready to leave yet."

"Nope. Not by a long shot. Where's Jake by the way?"

"Not sure. Did you check the kitchen?"

"No that's a great guesstimate though."

"Guesstimate?"

"Yesh, Momma." She smiled before bouncing down the stairs. Her sock caught on the last wooden stair and she slipped backwards. Jacob grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward. She almost smacked into him. "Ugh."

"You ok there?"

"Mhm." She answered a bit dizzy.

"You certainly do have your mothers coordination. What were you in such a rush for anyway?"

"I was looking for you actually."

"Really?"

"...Yes?" She replied hesitantly. He skimmed his fingers along her sides. "Hey! You know I'm ticklish there! Meanie!"

"Exactly!" She raced off and Jacob started right behind her as Edward and Bella came down the stairs. "Oh Bells, be careful. That last step's a duzy."

"Wha-" But he was already gone. Renesmee laughed at his comment.

"Something tells me that we missed something." Edward nodded in agreement.

xxxx

"Ok Peter Let's go!" Edward said, pulling Bella towards the plane.

"Bye Renesmee!! Bye Jake! Take Care! We'll see you two soon ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Bells!"

"Bye Mom!" Renesmee was perched on Jacob's shoulder waving to her parents as the plane taxied down the runway.

"Well now that that's over." Renesmee laughed. "Gosh you're growing up so fast!"

"A rearing thirteen." She commented. "Jake can we go sit on the pier?"

"Sure."

xxxx

Settling onto the rickety wood, Jacob was hesistant.

"C'mon!" She coaxed.

"I think I'll stay here. Where I'm garunteed not to fall through."

"What if I fall? I'm falling to my death then."

"Gee thanks for putting it that way Ness. Jeez. Making me feel all guilty."

"That was the plan." The pair laughed as Jacob eased his way out to sit beside her. "See! Not so bad. I knew you could do it."

"So did I." He flashed her a brilliant smile, and she blushed lightly. "What?" He could be so naive.

"Umm..nothing." She smiled back looking at the water. "Jake?"

"Yup?"

"How old are you?" He was startled by the question and his breathe seemed to catch in his throat.

"Umm..." _Crap! What do I say? Seventeen? Yes I'm freaking massive and only seventeen years old. Lie! _ "Twenty."

"Ah. Ok." She seemed a bit saddened by this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You know that soon we'll have to leave here too."

"Really?" She looked at him through glassy eyes.

"Aw Ness. Don't cry on me!"

"I'm sorry. Night Jake." She leaned forward and he was about to turn and embrace her but her lips met his cheek and he stopped all movements. She quickly scampered down the dock and into the house.

"Good...night."

(A/N: . Awww-ness in my opinion. R&R my loverly peoples!)

Thank you too...

mimicheals

zackcullen

Heru1805

missbrunettgirl

Bookworm since birth

ihavefoundmyedward2010

AbcdefghijKinsey

klpixie12


	7. Chapter 7

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga" that is owned by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Seven: Traitor

**Recap: "Good...night." **

xxxx

"BELLA!! EDWARD!!" Alice screamed through the house! Both Cullens came rushing into Alice and Jaspers bedroom.

"Alice! What is it?" Bella asked quickly, her words coming out in a rush.

"I...vision...Jake..and Nessie."

"Calm down." Jasper cooed trying to calm his wife.

"Thank you Jazz. Um..Bella I just had a vision."

"Thank you Alice for pointing out the obvious!" Edward claimed furious, "Now what about Jacob and Renesmee?"

"They were.." She shivered. "Umm..."

"Just spit it out!"

"They were doing the matress mambo."

"WHAT?!" Bella screeched.

xxxx

"Oh wait till I get ahold of that boy. I'm going to wring his neck!" Bella seethed.

"Bells! Calm down. Ok? You're not thinking clearly."

"Call him!"

"What?"

"CALL HIM! I WANT HER HOME NOW!"

"Ok! Just sit here and calm down. I'll be right back." Edward promised. Picking up his cell on the way out he cringed this wouldn't be fun.

xxxx

Two rings..three rings..."Yellow?"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah? Edward?"

"Yes. Umm..Bella wants Renesmee home..as soon as possible."

"Ok, what happened Edward? Is everything ok?"

"Not exactly. Can you just get Renesmee home today?"

"Yeah." Jacob heard something smash in the background. "What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing. I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Sure, sure. Bye Edward." Both lines went dead.

"Ness? We have to go."

"Why Jake?"

"I'm not sure. But you're Dad sounded worried. C'mon get ready. I'll call Peter."

"Ok."

xxxx

"Hey Peter."

"Hello Mr.Wolfe and..oh my. Vanessa?"

"Yeah that's her." Jacob cringed.

"Don't worry young man I don't get into the Cullens business. I know as much as Charlie. Don't worry." Peter winked and walked into the piolets seat.

"Just relax Renesmee." Jake's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "I'll be back ok?" She just nodded, strapping herself in.

xxxx

"Hello?"

"Jacob Black! What was going through your mind? What made you think you could do that to my daughter?!"

"Bells?"

"Yes Jacob, it's me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Jacob. You bring her home and then you get out of our lives you understand me?"

"Bella! What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Don't talk to me Jacob. Edward will be at the airport to pick Renesmee up. Goodbye Jacob."

"Bella?" But all he got was a dial tone.

xxxx

"Ten minutes till we land sir."

"Thank you Peter."

"Jake, I'm scared. What's going on."

"I don't know he lied."

"We've landed." _Great._

(A/N: R&R people R&R!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga". Owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry You'll Have To Hate Me

**Recap: "We've landed." **_**Great. **_

xxxx

"Daddy!" Renesmee ran to Edward.

"Hey baby girl." Edward looked at Jacob who had a forlorn smile on. "Jake I-" But he just held up his hand.

"Renesmee I'm going away."

"What? Jake you can't!"

"I'm not a good example for you to be around I got into some trouble and I have to sort it all out."

"But you'll be back..right?"

"I don't think so Ness."

"..Jake." Her eyes were spilling with tears. "What did I do? Why are you leaving?"

"It's not your fault!" He cried embracing her. "It's never been your fault ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss you too. I love you Jake." Edward's face softened and Jake squeezed her tighter.

"I love you too Renesmee. See ya kid." Jake set her down and walked through the terminal.

"...Jake!" He turned to look at her. "If you leave I'll hate you!" She yelled. At this point they were attracting some attention but Edward didn't care. They both needed this.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to hate me." Then he turned once more and jogged through the people.

xxxx

"He left me Dad." Edward's expression turned to one of pain as he walked Renesmee back into the house.

"Oh Ness!" Bella cooed, "Are you ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah Mom. I'm ok. I don't feel good I'm going up to my room." Renesmee slumped up the steps and Jasper frowned in his spot on the couch.

"What? What did I miss?" Bella asked. Jasper shook his head.

"That is one depressed little girl."

"Bella?"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I think we made a mistake."

(A/N: Drama!! Oh yes! Lemmie know whatcha thought, R&R)


	9. Chapter 9

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga", owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Nine: We Were Wrong, Help Her!

**Recap: "I think we made a mistake." ...**

xxxx

"Renesmee?" Turning to lie on her back the teen threw a forced smile to her mother.

"Hi Mom. Did you need something?" She asked.

"Umm...I..Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey now. What's wrong. Talk to me." Bella took a seat by the girl leaning against the wall.

"I miss Jake."

"Renesmee," Her voice was solemn. "He is not good for you. He's a bad example and-" She sighed, "How could you do that with him? You're only a child."

"I'm maturing to sixteen Mother, I'm not a child! And what in the world are you talking about, "how could you do that with him?"

"You and him! Sex Renesmee! You two had sex."

"MOM! What? How could you think that?! Jake doesn't think about me in that way. He wouldn't ever pressure me into anything like that even if he did. You're cenial. And I'm going to bed."

xxxx

"Edward?"

"Bella? Oh my Bella what's wrong?"

"We...I was wrong. Nothing happened." He wrapped his arms around his troubled wife and lied on the bed.

"It's alright. This needed to happen-"

"What about Jake? Poor Jacob, he must be miserable! And Renesmee...she's so depressed. She's just...a shell. No personality. Just..empty."

"They need each other Bella."

"I know. And I took that away from them. I'm a terrible mother."

"No! No you're not. You were just concerned. It's not your fault."

"Edward, we have to find him."

"Ok, I'll call Sam tomorrow."

"No, now! Please?" He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back." Bella nodded and dressed for bed.

xxxx

"Emily? It's Edward Cullen. I'm sorry to call so late. Is there any chance Sam's around?"

_"Sure Edward, hold on a sec." _

_"Cullen?"_

"Uley. Wonderful I need to talk to you. Any chance you've seen Jacob in..oh say the last twenty four hours?"

_"No sorry. Why do you ask?"_

"Bella and I..we made a mistake."

xxxx

"Knock-knock." Bella pushed her daughters door open, "Can I come in?" Renesmee looked up from the magazine she'd been reading and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Walking in Bella sat on the edge of the bed from her.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I jumped to conclusions-"

"Yeah Mom what was all that about? Why would you even suggest that?!"

"Alice." Was all Bella answered with.

"She had a vision didn't she?"

"Yes." Renesmee sighed and rolled her eyes, "What was I supposed to think Renesmee? Huh? You tell me."

"You were supposed to trust me! You were supposed to trust him! You know he wouldn't ever hurt me. Hell, you trusted him with my life!"

"Watch your mouth."

"What are you gonna do wash it out with soap? I'm sixteen I'm not a child anymore. You took him away from me. I hate you!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen shut your mouth this instant. You will not take that tone of voice with me. You are a child, and my child none the less. And you will learn to behave accordingly."

"Yes ma'am."

xxxx

Bella quietly closed the door behind her as she looked at Edward sprawled across their bed.

"How'd it go?"

"Ugh, she's a typical teenager." He chuckled. "Anything on Jake?"

"Afraid not. Sam didn't know anything. He said that Billy might though. I didn't want to call Billy so late though. I'll reach him in the morning."

"Oh, Edward. What are we going to do? I feel like I've ruined her."

"She'll grow out of it. She just misses him. They love each other you know. They both confessed at the airport. I'm not sure if Renesmee knew exactly what those words meant to Jacob, but she said them anyway."

"We have to find him."

"We will. I promise."

xxxx

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Hello?"

_"Jake? It's Bella. Umm..how're you?"_

"I've been better. Is everything ok? Renesmee's alright?"

_"Yes, yes we're all just dandy over here. Look Jake I'm sorry. I called to apologize. I didn't have the right to jump to conclusions like that. And...she misses you." _Jacob could hear Bella sigh into the phone reciever, _"Jake we made a mistake..help her." _

xxxx

"So you expect me to go to Ness's birthday party, knowing full well that I've imprinted her, yet you want me to leave her alone?" Sam nodded.

"Yes Jacob. You have to."

"Ugh, how the hell did I get into this mess?" He groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"You can't wait much longer to see her again. I can see it in your eyes. You need her. Go." It was the ordering tone that Sam had that really got Jacobs rear into gear.

"Bye Sam."

xxxx

"Jake!" Bella squealed, "You came!"

"Yeah I'm here." He grumbled.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. Ness is just outback if you want to see her."

"Ugh this place reeks of bloodsuckers." He complained. Bella laughed lightly.

"See ya Jake." Swallowing the lump in his throat he opened the slider and looked around. There, in the middle of all the commotion. Her hair had been loosely hung, straight. No make-up, or so he assumed. It's not like she needed it. Not with her genes. And her dress...her silver dress was stunning on her. It was a halter top that ran to the floor. She threw her head back in laughter and her chesnut pools caught his own.

"Jake." She whispered breathless. _Is it getting hot in here or what? _Jacob wondered to himself. Renesmee was about to step to him when he turned and walked into the woods. Her face fell, and controted into one of pain.

"Hey are you ok?" Kate asked gently holding her shoulder.

"No I'm actually not feeling well. I'm going to see what my Dad says. I'll be right back." Walking through the house Renesmee rounded the front yard and into the forrest like Jacob. "Jake? Jake?" She called. After a number of calls she gave up and slid to the ground. Silver caught her eyes and she leaned to hover over it. A small pocket knife, no longer than her index finger lie open in the grassy area. Crystal tears silently crept down her face and she glided her fingers over the blade. Finally, after analyzing the knife she pushed it into her skin and cried some more.

"Ness? What are you doing?"

(A/N: Ok so once again R&R and I want to thank my Reviewers so a special shout out to...

chrisl1201070

tamponlovesedward1848

missbrunettgirl

Allegra.Jane.Alec

lionfellwithlamb

chinyere

AND...

zackcullen .- feel appriciated. lots of love all my precious reviewers! lol. )


	10. Chapter 10

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga" they belong to stephenie meyer.)

Chapter Ten: I Don't Bleed.

**Recap: "Ness? What are you doing?" ...**

xxxx

"J..J.ake?" the figure nodded.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is. Aw, c'mon Ness you're smarter than this. What's this going to get you?" He crouched down to her level and grasped her hands with his own. He pulled the knife from her hand and dropped it to the ground. Immeadiatly she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed brokenly into the crook of his throat. "Shh..it's ok. Calm down."

"I...I...I don't bleed. And...I...I don't feel anymore. And you left...and...I didn't know what...to do with myself." She managed to get out between sobs.

"It's going to be ok Renesmee."

"I don't want you to leave anymore." He pulled her shoulders back gently and thumbed her tears away. Leaning forward Jacob hesitated, catching her eyes before pressing his lips against her own. She too shut her eyes leaning into the kiss. His hands slid to her waist and picked her up in his arms bridal style their lips never leaving one anothers. "I love you Jake."

xxxx

(A/N: Ok..so don't kill me but I thought that this part of the story needed to be seperate from the rest of them. I love this part . lol. Don't get your panties in a wad I'll update tomorrow. Night all! And don't forget to R&R)


	11. Chapter 11

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga" owned and copyrighted by stephenie meyer.) A/N:The last chapter was NOT a lemon

Chapter Eleven: Renesmee...about Jake.

**Recap: "I love you Jake." **

xxxx

She pulled the silk sheets tighter to her shivering body. Renesmee opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ugh. So this is what a hang over feels like." She muttered to herself. "Jake?" She asked into the empty room. She thought back to the previous night. He had kissed her. Jacob Black had kissed her, Renesmee Cullen. She giggled lightly before skipping down stairs.

"Goodmorning Mom. Dad."

"Hello lovely." Edward chimed. "Why so excited?"

"Oh, no reason. Just had a good night's sleep." She grinned lightly. "Do either of you know where Jake is by any chance?" Edward looked down at the newspaper, and Bella became suddenly very concentrated on her cooking. "What?" She asked.

"Renesmee...Jake's gone."

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"We're not exactly sure. But..I don't think he's coming back."

"W..What?" Her eyes glazed over slightly as she stared at her mother.

"I'm so sorry Ness." But she ran out of the room. Edward and Bella could hear the muffled sobs coming from her room. "What are we going to do?" The elder vampire sighed audibly and stood.

"I'll go look for him. And Bella she needs to know."

"What do you mean."

"She needs to know everything about Jacob."

"..Oh. Alright I think I can manage."

"Be safe while I'm gone?" Edward inquired.

"Of course. I'm quite capable, and I've got the family here as well."

"Alright." He kissed her on the lips softly. "Two weeks." She nodded. "Bye my Bella."

xxxx

"Renesmee I need to talk to you." Bella spoke from outside the door. "Open up." She door slid open and Bella embraced her daughter, who once again broke out in sobs.

"I..I love him Mom."

"I know. It's ok. I need to talk to you thought."

"What about?"

"Renesmee...about Jake. There are some things that you don't exactly know about him. I mean I'm sure that by now you've figured out that he's special like us."

"Well I mean the fact tha the turns into a wolf the size of a horse doesn't exactly classify as normal vampire behavior. So what is he?"

"Werewolf."

"Ah, I see. What else to I need to know? Something tells me that this will take a while."

"Imprinting."

"What?"

"Imprinting. Imprinting is something that, to my knowledge, only happens to werewolves. And what it is, is when a werewolf finds it's mate something triggers in their mind. And they are instantly connected to that person. They can't help themselves. They will only be with that person. And Renesmee, for Jacob. That person's you."

A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger. Another thank you to all my readers...

Twilighter716

live.love.life09

perfectlovestory

ewardlover191

missbrunettegirl

Allegra.Jane.Alec

tamponlovesedward1848 )


	12. Chapter 12

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga" owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Twelve: Brother, Son, ...Boyfriend?

**Recap: "..And Renesmee, for Jacob. That person's you." ...**

xxxx

"Jacob!" Edward called. He was surrounded by a black forrest. He had followed Jacob's scent this far and then it just ...vanished. "Dammit Jacob I know you can hear me.

_Leave me alone Edward. _

"Jacob! Come out now. I need to talk to you. It's about Renesmee." He could hear noice not to far away and he knew that Jacob could see him. His scent was becoming stronger and Edward began in the general direction. "I know you care about her Jacob. She needs you."

_No, like Bella said, she's better off without me. _

"Jacob, Bella was upset when she said that. We both know she didn't mean it."

_Yeah you didn't have to see your daughter digging a knife into her arm because of you. _

"And you didn't have to see my daughter cry and sob in agony because of you. You're not alone Jacob. No one blames you for your imprint. To be honest, I'm glad it's you. I'm happy to know that you will be with Renesmee forever. I trust you, Bella trusts you, and Renesmee trusts you."

_Trust and love are two different things. _

"But you can't have love without trust." Silence.

"But she doesn't love me." Jacob approached in his human form.

"I know you saw her at the airport just as clearly as I did Jacob. She does love you."

"She just didn't want me to leave."

"No she does love you. I can see it. She just doesn't know how to truly express it to you. And to be truthful, you never stick around long enough for her to show you either."

"I'm just...scared. I don't want to be rejected."

"It's only natural to be afraid of rejection. It's a typcial human reaction." Jacob threw him a knowing glance, "And as we both know, neither of us are 'typical'. But still, be that as it may she does love you and you need to trust that. Trust yourself more so Jacob."

"Ok Edward. I don't fully trust myself yet. But I'm trusting you."

(A/N: R&R people. R&R.)


	13. Chapter 13

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga". Owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Thirteen: Nahuel

**Recap: "Ok Edward. I don't fully trust myself yet, but I'm trusting you."...**

xxxx

"Mom when do you think Dad will be back with Jake?"

"Soon. I think that it'll be soon." Both women smiled at each other before a knock at the door interupted their previous conversation.

"I'll get it?" Renesmee stood and walked to the entry way. "Hello?" She called through the door.

"Is this still the home of the Cullens?"

"Zafrina?!" She flung the door open. "Zafrina it's you!!" She jumped up and embraced the amazon woman.

"Little Renesmee?" The teen nodded.

"Yup! It's me." After being set down Resnesmee noticed another body behind her friend. "Who's this?"

"Oh this? This is Nahuel."

"Hello."

"Umm..hi?" She responded. Bella walked in from the kitchen.

"Zafrina what a nice surprise. What would be the...reason..." She trailed off when she saw Nahuel.

"Actually I was hoping we could talk quietly, in private maybe?" Bella Cullen nodded.

"Renesmee, maybe you can show Nahuel around the land?"

"Sure Mom." She replied reluctantly.

xxxx

"So how old are you?" Nahuel asked.

"Be careful," Renesmee said pointing to a log in their way, "I'm sixteen in human maturity. But..only about a year in human years." There was a pause, "What about you?"

"I am twenty three in human maturity. And I'll stay like that forever," He seemed to puff out his chest a bit at this. _Quite proud of himself. _Renesmee thought, "But I'm sixty three in human years."

"That's cool I suppose. So why did you and Zafrina come by?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything but I guess you'll know eventually," His lips curled up into a smile, "so it wouldn't hurt in telling you."

xxxx

"Zafrina! How could you expect that of her?" Bella screeched.

"Isabella, please be rational. It makes alot of sense to think of that." Bella slid back down into her chair.

"Mom! How could you not tell me?!" Renesmee burst through the front door, with Nahuel trailing behind her.

"You were not to tell her anything Nahuel." Zafrina remarked, enraged. He bowed his head.

"I didn't know baby. I just found out."

"Mrs. Cullen, Miss.Renesmee," Said person outwardly cringed, "Please consider my offer. I have been lonely for a long time. I could take care of you, and we could live as one in harmony. At least accept my gift." Renesmee nodded.

"What gift?" Bella questioned. Zafrina smiled as Nahuel pushed a diamond ring onto her left ring finger.

"I'll think about it."

"That is all I'm asking Miss." Bella escorted Zafrina and Nahuel out of the house.

"Momma, what am I gonna do?"

(A/N:Ok so I know that Nahuel is prolly older than 63 but it's my story so IDC. . R&R peoples!! R&R...Thanx to the following people...

Allergra.Jane.Alec

missbrunettgirl

punkchick18

Saramanda

Raven Alice

chinyere

tamponlovesedward1848

CrypticCorpse

Mistsream Bluefeathers legacy...)


	14. Chapter 14

Happily Ever After Jacob

(Disclaimer: I do not own the "Twilight Saga". Owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter Fourteen: Kiss The Rain

**Recap: "Momma, what am I gonna do?" ...**

xxxx

"Renesmee come down stairs! Your fathers back!" Bella called from upstairs. The teen raced down the stairs. She was about to run to her Dad when she saw someone else...

"Jake?!" She cried, smiling. He looked up at her and gave her a grin of his own. She giggled, running to him. Jacob picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

_We need to talk about something Edward. It's important. _Edward nodded to his wife, and they silently left the room.

"Jake you came back!" She spoke into his collar.

"Yes I came back. Don't I always?"

"Yes. But why do you always have to leave?" She pouted, looking in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't exactly like doing it. I only do it when I think that it's right for the situation.

"Well I hope you know that it makes me very sad. And I always miss you."

"Hm, that makes two of us then. And I- what the hell Ness?!"

"Huh?" She climbed off of him, "What?"

"Clip your finger nails or something. Dammit, you just scratched my cheek open."

"Oh, oops. I'm sorry. It was the ring, not my fingers."

"What ring?" Jacob picked up her hand and examined it. "Looks like an engagement ring to me." He joked, but she didn't smile.

"Cause it is Jake."

"What? What are you talking about? Who?!"

"Nahuel."

"That freaky kid from Italy?" She nodded remembering the first time she saw him as well.

"I'm sorry Jake. I haven't said anything yet. I told him I'd think about it."

"What about me?" He asked looking at the floor, and slightly glaring at the ring.

"I...I don't know Jake."

"You don't know?"

"What do you want me to say? Just tell me Jacob and I'll say it!" She whimpered, tears starting to stream.

"I...I can't deal with this...I'm sorry." He sprinted back towards the door as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Jacob don't be stupid you're going to get sick! Can't you tell it's going to pour?!"

"I'll survive Ness."

"Jacob!" She yelled, but he already ran behind the trees. Renesmee stodd there watching the path he had just ran, debating she ran out into the mud after him. Throwing her flip flops off after a few minutes. They were only weighing her down in the mud. "Jacob!" She called. "Jake." She stopped short of herself when she saw him standing in the middle of a small grove of trees. His head was flung back on his shoulders, and his shirt was no where in sight. She slowly walked towards him, her clothes clinging tightly against her skin.

"Ness, I just can't..I-"

"Jacob, I know." The rain poured down on them both. She had to practically yell so she could be heard. "I know everything. Imprinting and it all." His eyes widened.

"Who told you?"

"Mom. Jake...I love you!" Renesmee ran to him and slammed her body against his, smashing her lips against his. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. And he darted through the trees to the cottage.

xxxx

Jacob halted in the doorway to the bedroom. Renesmee was already inside the room. His eyes rested on her for a moment before averting his gaze to stare at the floor.

"Jake?" He lifted his head towards her, "What's wrong?"

"Ness I... you should have more than this." He sighed "More than me." Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Jacob I love you. I love you, I do!" She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his face.

"Hey, stop. Renesmee Stop." He mumbled between her kisses. Graspins her shoulders firmly he pushed her away, and held her there at arms length. "Ness stop."

"Jacob why don't you wnat me? You said you loved me, and I know you do. Bus...is it the kind of love like, "Renesmee I want to spend my life with you" kind of love or, "Renesmee how's my little sister?" kind of love, because Jacob those are two totally different kinds of love. So which is is Jakw? Huh?" He refused to look at her. "Answer me dammit!" She punched at his chest.

Both knew it was futile but it was all she could think to do. Until finally Jacob borke the silence.

"You know the first time I laid eyes on you when you were an infant I thought to myself, 'man I'm going to have a hell of a job when she gets older', keeping those boys away you know?"

"Oh great, baby stories. You're unbelieveavle you know that? I-"

"You asked me a question and I'm giving you an answer. Now will you shut-up and listen or don't you wanna know?" Renesmee turned and moved to sit on the edge of te bed.

"Ok Jacob I'm listening."

"And then you just got older and...and I foud myself fighting. Not with you or your mom or Edward. Not even Rosalie. But fighting with myself. When I look at you now. I have to hold my breath because it's all I can do to live with the pain, knowing that I can not have you. Renesmee, I don't know how you doubt that I love you, but i do. You are a sister to me," Renesmee gasped lightly and burried her face in her hands. Jacob got on his knees in front of her, "Hey, hey shhh... no more tears. Why are you crying?"

"B-B-Because I knew it. I w-w-w-want you forever. I want to w-wake up next to you. I want to be...Mrs. Jacob Black. But now..now I know I shall only be your friend...forever." She cried to him more readily before drawing a hand to her mouth and trying to catch her fallen tears.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'll just leave then."

"Ness no!" He grabbed her. Looping his arms around' her waist.

"Jacob, let me go!"

"No not until you listen to mo."

"Jacob. My Jacob." She turned crying into his shoulder.

"Renesmee I love you."

"No, no you don't." She whimpered.

"Yes, I do. I swear I do."

"No. Stop lying to me-"

"Ness I love you dammit! I want to marry you someday!"

"But earlier...you said."

"You didn't let me finish silly." He smiled at her.

"Jake." She hugged herself to him. "My Jake." She repeated.

"Yes yours. I'm yours."

"Jacob.?"

"What?"

"Will you do something for me?" Her voice kept going down in volume.

"Anything."

"Jacob, make love to me." He squeezed his dark eyes shut.

"Ness I-"

"Jake please? I want to be with you. We already went through all this. Don't walk away without me again. Please!"

"Yes Renesmee."

"Yes?" He nodded and led her back to the bed. Renesmee slid her hands under his tank top to feel the planes of his chest. They kept their eyes locked. Nearly black meeting brown. Slowly their clothing was stripped off between kisses and whispered of love.

"Renesmee, I love you." She smiled up at him, placing her hands on either of his cheeks.

"I know."

xxxx

(A/N: Ok so J&R have their "moment". lol. R&R what you thought.


End file.
